


The Prince

by Flywitchesfly



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hacy, Hacy Week, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywitchesfly/pseuds/Flywitchesfly
Summary: Hacy Week Day 6: Alternate UniversePrince Harry of Greenwood ponders his upcoming arranged marriage, when fate throws a certain trio of sisters into his path.Loosely inspired by The Little Mermaid (I may continue after Hacy Week).
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	The Prince

The Prince watched as the waves crashed upon the rocks lining the shore. The wind howled and threatened to tear his cloak from his shoulders as he stood before the sea, contemplating the approaching storm clouds. 

The ocean seems vicious today, Harry mused, his brow narrowing at the mountain of dark clouds on the horizon.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have come out this morning, but ever since Harry was a little boy he had found the sea a comforting presence. 

The ocean was steady, powerful and life-giving. For hundreds of years it had acted as a barrier, keeping the Kingdom safe from the wars of the mainland. Until now. 

Slipping off his silk shoes, Harry enjoyed the feeling of the sand underfoot. He knew he should get back to prepare for the arrival of their guests, but couldn’t bring him to leave the shore just yet. 

Instead he found himself wishing and praying that the storm would delay the Caine’s arrival or (he felt a twinge of guilt for thinking it) send their ship to the bottom of the ocean.

The Caine Dynasty was powerful and almost as old his own family. For centuries they had been relegated to a small parcel of land in the North of the mainland. Harsh winters and internal struggles had stopped them from causing too much trouble. 

This was until about thirty years ago when Alastair Caine, the younger brother of the King had wanted more and staged a coup. No sooner was the former King’s head was mounted on the city gate, did Alastair reach out to his neighbours. More ambitious and manipulative than any Caine before him, Alastair made alliances where it was smart and attacked mercilessly when he was able.

Like the growing storm that now stood before him, Harry had watched as The Caine Empire spread across the land. A dark cloud of despair seeking to subdue all in its path.

As a boy, Harry had grown up hearing the Caine name whispered in the halls of his parents castle like a curse word.

And now he was marrying one of them. Alastair Caine’s eldest daughter.

His parents weren’t surprised when the request came. The Kingdom of Greenwood was wealthy in both gold and resources, but the rough seas presented a challenge for would-be invaders. An alliance through marriage was far less messy. 

As Harry was the only son there would be no competition for the throne when the time came. Princess Abigael would be Queen of Greenwood. 

Harry shuddered at the thought. He had only met Abigael once before, but remembered her being cold and manipulative, like her father. 

He had begged his parents to refuse the request, but they had feared The Caine’s would not suffer the insult. Rumour had it that Alastair was building his own Navy with the money earned from sacking his former allies. The danger was too great.

His father had invited him out onto the castle’s east most balcony, as if he knew that the view of the ocean would soothe Harry’s anger. The King had explained that both he and the Queen were old and unwell. Harry started to object, but his father hushed him.

“You do not see it my dear son, but your mother and I are not long for this world.” The elder Greenwood said, gesturing at the ocean with a withered hand.

“Life blessed us with you, our precious son, later than we would have hoped. Indeed for many years we feared that the kingdom would be without an heir.” He continued softly, as if growing tired.

“Father-“ Harry started, but his father raised a hand to halt his speech. 

“Don’t interrupt me. For once in your life you must listen!” The King exclaimed, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “By marrying the Caine princess you will secure our kingdom for generations to come. That is your foremost duty.”

“But I was hoping to marry for love.” Harry said, voicing a ridiculous notion he had been harbouring since youth. 

“To marry for love is not the way of royalty. There are hundreds of people depending on us. Love may come with time. As it did with your mother and I.” The King said, offering Harry a sad smile.

With Abigael? Harry sincerely doubted that.

Four months had past since the conversation on the balcony and after several letters back and forth the Caine’s were now travelling to Greenwood. They were expected to make port today. Harry and Abigael would be wed in one week.

Putting a hand to his brow, Harry tilted his head back in frustration, inhaling the fresh smell of the raging waves as he asked the hand of fate to deal him another card. 

The sound of laughter jolted him from his thoughts. Turning towards the source Harry spotted three young women making their way along the beach.

Dressed in simple blue and grey gowns, he surmised them to be peasant women from the nearby fishing village. They moved with an easy grace and casual intimacy that lead Harry to guess they were sisters. 

All of a sudden Harry felt a strange tug of familiarity and a protective instinct. He wanted to tell these young women that they had no business being out when the bay was about to be battered by a fierce storm. 

They were lead by the younger of the trio. A maiden who looked to be in her twentieth year. Harry watched as the girl twirled on the spot while holding a wicker basket, the wind making her brown hair dance. 

The youngest sister was followed by a sterner looking woman, with dark raven hair and a determined expression. She appeared to scan the foreshore as she walked, clearly looking for something.

It was then Harry realised that these women must be collecting shells and seaweed to sell. A task usually undertaken by only the very poorest of his family’s subjects. Perhaps they were orphans?

With a stab of guilt he also noticed that none of the women were wearing shoes. Suddenly Harry felt uncomfortable at his own superfluous wealth and luxurious clothes. 

He picked up his shoes and was about to leave the shore when the third sister looked up and met his eyes. Suddenly Harry found that he could not move.

Beautiful was the first word that came to mind. Not just in her physical features, but in the way she carried herself and the spark of intelligence that shone through her expression. 

She was darker than her sisters, with curly black hair and lovely dark brown eyes. She stood shocked for a moment, before alerting her sisters to his presence. 

He waved a hand in greeting as the three women approached him cautiously. Again, he could not help but feel a strong sense of déjà vu. He had never encountered these women before, but they seemed familiar to him somehow.

“Good day, I am Harry, Prince of Greenwood.” He said, inclining his head in greeting and attempting the soft, easy smile his father often donned. 

The younger looked up at him with wide eyes, too afraid to respond. While the raven-haired sister regarded him with a mild distaste that made him want to laugh at the absurdity.

The third sister quickly recovered herself and bowed low before introducing her companions.

“I am Macy Vaughn, Your Highness and these are my sisters Melonie and Maggie.” She said, gesturing to the two women beside her.

Macy... It felt like the answer to a question he had been asking himself since boyhood.

All three sisters bowed low and Harry fought the urge to insist they converse in more equal terms. 

“I’m sorry to trouble you, Your Highness. My sisters and I were looking for salvage to sell at market.” She said, blushing slightly under his gaze.

“It is no trouble, my dear. But I must warn you and your sisters, there is a storm on the horizon and this beach may become dangerous for young ladies such as yourselves.”

“We have much experience with storms Your Highness.” The middle sister said, her brow creasing slightly at his comment.

The eldest shot her a look of alarm and Harry couldn’t help smile inwardly. No doubt they would discuss this encounter later in the evening. 

“Please forgive my sister Your Highness. We will retire home shortly.” Macy said, daring to search his face once more.

The middle sister looked as though she would have objected, but the elder set upon her glare that would have quelled the King himself.

The younger seemed to recover herself and was now watching Macy and Harry with interest, as if she understood something they did not.

Macy made to leave, but Harry found that he could not let her go just yet. 

“Do you come here often?” He asked, wincing inwardly at his cliched words.

“Yes Your Highness. My sisters and I visit this beach the same time every week. Other days we spend weaving, sewing and harvesting our produce.” She replied, offering him an earnest smile.

Harry couldn’t help but admire the way she met his eyes and spoke with confidence and clarity. Perhaps because he was so used to his courtiers and their scheming ways. It was nice to speak with someone who wasn’t trying to manipulate or seduce him. Macy Vaughn was refreshing and she carried herself like a Queen. 

“So we might met again Miss Vaughn?” Harry said, allowing himself to hope that he would indeed see her again.

“Yes, my Prince. I would hope so.” Macy said softly, her smile growing wider. Harry could not help but smile back in response.

For a moment they just stared at each other, smiling like two lovestruck courtiers, until the the youngest sister giggled.

“Well then... g-good day, My Lady.” He stuttered, surprising Macy by taking her hand and bowing low. 

Macy’s face was pale with shock as Harry bid them farewell and headed towards the castle. 

Harry knew he had broken protocol. Princes didn’t bow to peasant women scavenging the shore, but in that moment he had felt compelled to honour her and her presence in his life. 

Turning to look at Macy one last time Harry felt hope blossoming in his chest. 

Maybe his fate was not set in stone after all...


End file.
